kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Powers
This page is for all new fanmade powers. Kid Icarus: Defender of Light All powers have been carried over as well as many new ones The systems used are the same. 'Zodiac Powers' There are 9 new zodiac powers for a total of 12 (other fan game inspired) Aquarius Stealth: Turns the user invisible and silent until the attacks button is pressed, another power is used, you take damage, or 2 minute pass. (1 in battle mode) Scorpio Sting: Fires a massive poison cloud across the stage that causes all enemies that touch it to become poisoned. Gemni Decoy: Create an illusionary decoy copy of pit that mirrors your actions based on where you are facing, but can't actually hurt anything. Once you take damage, the decoy will vanish. Sagatarius Shots: Doubles shot and item range and homing ability for a time. Tarus Agility: Increases the users speed by a massive margin. Virgo Charge: Charge up shots instsntly, allowing the user to unleash a fury of charge shots by rapidly pressing the attack button. Capricorn Leap-Glide: Jump 30 meters in the air, letting you rain fire onto your enemies while you glide down. Cancer Grip: Causes melee attacks to weaken and paralyse foes. Leo Blast: Creates a massive explosion around the user with a 25 meter radius. 'Call Powers' Large powers on the grid that summons an enemy that fights your enemies, until it is defeated. The higher level the power, the higher intensity the enemy acts and fights. Centurion Call: summons a normal centurion. Underworld Call: summons a random skuttler or a rare chance of a clubberskull, hostile to anyone. Nature Call: summons either a nutski, a zert, or a cacaw Arum call: summons either a tribyte, a biota, or a rezda Elemental call: summons either a zapt, a flaren, a culumous, or a auquen (standard troops of the elemental army.) Ocean Call: summons a large squid that crawls around, whacking, grabbing, or squirting enemies. 'Other Powers' Teleport: Transporrs the user to the nearest part of the terrain their reticle is aimed at. Trigger Bomb: Plants a bomb that explodes when this power is used again. (detonating a bomb does not place another bomb) Heavyweight: Slows down the user in exchange for boosted attack power and defense. Spiral Attack: Shots fires will spiral, making them harder to dodge. Static jukebox: causes all enemies to hear static, covering all music and sound effects for a time. (together mode only) Disortion Jukebox: causes all enemies to hear sound effects closer, farther, or from a different direction than where they really are. Warp Attack: The next foe you melee will be warped to a random spawn point on the stage. (Together Mode Only) Instant Heal: Recover some health instantly rather than gradually. Celestial Turret: Generates a floating orb that fires at enemies for a short while. Power of Flight: !ump and activates the Power of Flight for 5 seconds, allowing you to swiftly fly over the ground and automatically flying upwards over obstacals or walls. Power Attack: Uses the power attack for your weapon. Earthquake: Causes a large quake to shake nearby foes on the ground inflicting shaking and coralysis. Phase: Be able to walk through obstacles (but not walls) for a short while. Speedy Shots: Speeds up your ranged shots for a bit. Slow Shots: plants a beacon that slows enemy shots when they get near. Brightness: plants a gleaming beacon that blinds nearby foes. Fake shots: Start automatically firing illusionary shots at opponents. (together mode only) Power Trash: Melee attacks will trash an opponents powers at random. (together mode only) Trade-On: Lower all stats to instantly heal yourself to full health. The more health recovered, the longer it lasts. Space walk: Place temporary invisible platforms as you walk, letting you basically walk on air. Invisible wall: places a small, temporary, invisible barrier. Deactivate: fires a beacon that prevent enemies from using powers or items. (together mode only) Item Thief: Steal an opponents item at random with melee attacks. (together mode only) Sabotage: Trash a random power or item of an opponent with ranged attacks. (together mode only) Disort: Creates a cloud that disorts enemy vision. Random Item: Uses random item Mirror: Causes enemies to see an illusionary image of you, mirroring your actions, and turns you invisible for a short time. Backup: Teleport to an ally in danger or your team's angel if present. If no allies exist, teleport to a random enemy (Battle mode only) Donate: Give half of your health to an ally with the lowest amount of health. If no allies exist, causes melee attacks to steal enemy health(Battle mode only) Warning Disruption: Causes enemies to see random orange warnings, regardless of other player's locations. (battle mode only) Vortex: Causes the user to spin around, creating a vortex, inflicting spinning on everyone nearby. (more to come) Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen In the move to Wii U, the power pieces got a bit more advanced. As opposed to fitting pieces onto a grid, you now fit 3-D piece into a large empty cube, making it a lot more complex and versatile. *'HP Eyes': In Solo mode, gives Pit the ability to see enemy HP. In Together mode, gives player ability to see player names far-off. *'Anti-Home': Causes shots to veer away from Pit, giving them negative homing. *'Protection': Gives Pit a Back Shield-like object, but on the front. *'Timestop': Stops time for approximately 15 seconds. *'Energy Siphon': Creates a radius of gren light around Pit. Deals damage to all enemies in it and heals Pit. *'Strike': Damages all enemies on screen. *'1 HP Guard': Protects Pit from a single attack. *'Risk-Heal': Has a 50% chance to fully restore Pit's HP, and a 50% chance to make him enter Crisis Mode. *'Challenge': Increases the strengh of Pit and all enemies within the stage for the rest of the level. *'Power Plus': Gives one use of a random power within the cube. *'Status Bomb': Generates a small explosion that causes random status effects. Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Powers Category:Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen